1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a name card image obtaining device, especially to a name card image obtaining device that has the advantages of no light spots problem on the name card image, fixed focus with micro-adjustable focus mechanism and ease of inserting/drawing name card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, it illustrates the typical way to obtain a name card image by using a traditional digital camera 50. A user just holds on the digital camera 50 and then takes a picture from the name card 40. For example, if the user need to take ten images of ten name cards, he/she has to take ten pictures (10 times) respectively. After which, the user must transmit these name card image files from the digital camera 50 to a personal computer to do some post-processing. However, the disadvantages includes:
(1) The light source is unstable and will be easily influenced by other external light sources; and the flash lamp will cause some concentrated light spots on the name card image. Basically, the name card image is obtained in an indoor environment. The light source""s location and brightness are easy to be interfered by other light sources. When the brightness of light is not enough, the user usually will use the flash lamp to enhance the image quality. However, because the surface of name card is smooth (easy to reflect light), there always are some concentrated light spots in the name card image. These light spots might block some information of the name card (such as name, address, phone number, etc.) and cause some portions of the name card information cannot be recognized or processed.
(2) The focus might be different and the operation is inconvenient. Usually, the user manually adjusts the distance (between the digital camera 50 and the name card 40) and direction. So, the distance and direction of first time shot and the distance and direction of the second time shot might be inconsistent. Therefore, the user needs to carefully adjust the correct focus and direction every time. Such adjusting is time-consuming and inconvenient.
The major object of the present invention is to provide a name card image obtaining device. By cleverly using the principle of reflecting light, this invention has a homogeneous light source so that there is no concentrated light spots in the name card image.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a name card image obtaining device. By utilizing the micro-adjustable focus mechanism, this invention will guarantee the focus and direction are precisely correct.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a name card image obtaining device. In which, the operation for inserting/drawing name card is easy.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a name card image obtaining device. In which, this invention also has an auxiliary function for short-distance image obtaining.